The closest reference appears to be Piontkowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,390, but this reference does not teach the cylindrical member on the round pole, adjustable to the position desired with reference to the split to be made in the log, nor the rearwardly extended plate to drive the wedge into the log after it has been driven its length into the log.